Curse of the Werewolf
by Tribal-werewolf-77
Summary: William has been sent to Naruto's world. He infects Naruto with the werewolf virus. Now Naruto must learn to live with his new 'father' and deal with the transformation into a werewolf. R@R Rated M for Blood and Gore
1. Chapter 1

I waste away in this hell. I did nothing wrong. I was spreading my influence. I was creating more like me, like my brother was, like my father was. They believe me to be a mindless beast devoid of human emotion or thought, unable to resume the form of a human. But, I can, it is hard but I can. To control the rage and raw instinct of the wolf is harder then resisting the lure of the moon. I know what they say. They want to send me to another place. Far, far, away. Another place, another world where the people could kill me without a second thought. Why won't Marcus stop this? Why won't my followers stop this? Silver hooks, needles and knives stick into me. I am thrown into a cage. God how I loathe cages. Not just a cage. A silver cage. No, I am sill wrong, a silver sarcophagus. Fit for a slave. I hear Marcus, my brother screaming my name. ''William!!! William!!! You said you wouldn't hurt William!!!'' He has no power. The on he made his general, Viktor, was in power now. His kind was cruel. The vampires were always cruel to me and my kind. The werewolves. If my brother cannot help me then where is my father? My life became hell the minute I was bitten by the wolf. But Marcus told me being a werewolf was a good thing for me, just as being a vampire was for him. He lie's. The transformation I endure every night feels as if my body was being dismembered and broken, then fixed and reatatched. When I escape I will shred, him, Viktor, Amelia, and the rest of the vampires to shreds. I hear them speaking of Merlin, I know him, even with raw power and savagery I wouldn't stand a chance against him. I smell a human nearby. With an aura of magic surrounding him as if it were a shield. That is Merlin. He mutters an incantation. Then I hear a ripping noise. My coffin tilts and I feel as though I am falling. Farther and faster with each second. Then I feel numb. My muscles feel like they are made of water, or jelly, or both. When all of a sudden everything comes crashing down upon me, my arms feel like they are breaking and repairing, breaking and repairing. My eyes feel like someone is shoving needles into them. My body feels like an entire ship has fallen upon it. I black out.

''Die Demon!!!'' I awaken to the sound of yelling. To the smell of humans. But they do not smell similar to the ones I know. They reek of energy but they are not vampires or werewolves. Then I smell a small human. Most likely a child. He smells of human, but also lof fox. The others are shouting incoherent things at him such as demon. ''Kill it!!!'' ''You killed our families!!!'' ''Bleed demon, Bleed!!!'' What is wrong with these humans? Aren't they supposed to love and charish the young? ''Burn his body!!!'' The child screamed in pain as they laid hot metal across his flesh. How could they treat him this way? I decided to expand my mind to his and I arrived in a sewer here the smell was dominated by that of a fox. I ran toward the smell's source. When I arrived I was in a large room with a giant cage in the back. The scent came from there. Then a deep, evil voice came from behind the cage. ''Who are you? Why are you in my host's mind-scape?'' Red energy lit the cage and the sight astonished me. A giant fox with nine tails flailing stood behind the cage. I gulped before speaking in a deep growl. ''I am hear because I heard your host's pleas for mercy. Now I have a few questions. Who are you? Why are you here? Are you a demon? And why is that boy being tortured?'' Surprise was in the fox's eyes before it was replaced by confidence. ''In order, I am the nine-tailed fox demon the most powerful demon, I was sealed in this boy because I attacked his village, yes i'm a demon and the reason the villagers are torturing him is because they think he is me incarnate. Now might I ask you some question?'' it was more of a command. ''Who are you, what are you and can you protect my kit?'' my eyes widened in surprise. This fox, this demon, was claiming a child as his own and his voice actually sounded like he cared. ''I am William Corvinus, the son of Alexander Corvinus, the first and most powerful of the werewolves yes, if you can do something for me and do a few things for me.'' ''What kind of thing's?'' he asked me. I chuckled a bit before answering. ''I am imprisoned and was sent hear because I was deemed to dangerous for the world, I want you to free me, give me knowledge of these new lands and remove my venom to the point I can only infect your pup with the disease of the werewolf?'' he nodded but said. ''I read your mind and I do not want my kit to be a mindless savage. I will do as you ask. But you must agree to train him to transformer at will and to revert back at a whim, protect him, offer him a home, find him a mate, and enroll him into the ninja academy.'' I nodded immediately. He nodded and his red energy surrounded and enclosed upon me. I felt my venom leave me.

I awoke to feel a fresh wave of power inside me, more than I had ever felt. I pushed against the metal covering and slowly it receded. I pushed it off me. It hit the ground with a large crash, surprising the villagers. My hand grabbed the edges of the sarcophagus, slowly pushing me up. When I got out the villagers screamed into the night. My bloodlust drained all that out and all I could think of was food. There were about ten of them. I grabbed the nearest one and sunk my teeth into his throat. I grabbed another and ripped his his still beating heart out, crushing it in my hand. I held up a still screaming woman and ripped her in half. Her blood drenching my fur. I grabbed a strange dagger of the ground and cleaved a man through his skull. I threw it at one who tried to attack me. It sunk into his stomach. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I grabbed a man and a woman into my hands and crushed there necks.

The final three gathered there courage and charge at me with curved swords. The first lunged at me. I side-stepped and grabbed the mans head. I snapped his back over my knee. I threw the corpse to the ground. I turned around to late to be stabbed through chest. Well, attempted to be stabbed in the chest. The blade shattered on my chest. I grabbed his head and bit down on his throat. I shook my head back and forth. His neck snapped and he fell to the ground dead. The last man was scared stiff. I walked up to him and the smell of true fear met me me. The smell of a man pissing himself. I shoved my hand into his chest and ripped out all of his organs into a bloody pile. I heard a whimpering behind me. I turned around to see the child from before holding on to his stomach. The man I had stabbed was before the child with a dagger in his hand. I walked up and crushed his skull under my foot. Now to fulfill my end of the bargain and save the kids life. I grabbed his arm and chest to hold him in place and bit down onto his shoulder, sending what was left of my venom into him. The wound began to close up. He blacked out so I reverted back to my human form. That of a 7'2, 213 pound man. I had long black hair, a well toned body, golden amber eyes with slanted pupils and large bold whisker marks on my face. I hefted him onto my shoulder and ran to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the front doors of the hospital. Everyone looked up at the somewhat under-fed man carrying the ''demon brat''. I walked up to the front desk and I tapped it. The woman working looked up at me but then saw the kid. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Me holding the kid and she turning a blind eye. I finally had enough. ''Are you going to take care of this kid or am I gonna have to gut you like a fish?!'' I growled, semi-clawed hands digging into the wooden desk. She gulped and motioned for me to follow her. (AN: William took the clothes of one of the villagers he killed) We arrived in a small hospital room with out-dated equipment and aged monitors. I laid the kid down and sat on a small chair next to him. The woman left and in a few minutes a doctor came in and examined the kid. He stood up and sighed. ''His wounds have already healed, but he's lost a lot of blood so he'll need to stay here for a few days, and sir, you should get something to eat you look a bit malnourished.'' I looked up and said. ''That's to be expected after getting out of prison.'' The doctor's eyes went wide and he started to edge toward the door. Before he left I asked. ''What is the kid's name?'' He took out a sheet of paper and read before saying. ''Naruto Uzumaki.'' with that he left. About thirty minutes later an old man wearing white and red robes came in. He began looking at Naruto. I could hear him mumbling things like. ''I'm sorry Minato.'' and ''It's the damn council's fault.'' Council? That makes sense. A few year's ago Marcus told me that his council was becoming corrupt and would do anything to gain power. He finally turned and glared at me before speaking in a low voice. ''Who are you and what have you done to Naruto?!?!'' now there's no mistaking he cares for the boy. I responded in a calm voice. ''Perhaps somewhere more private would be better?'' he nodded and motioned for me to follow. Thank god for learning about politics. First rule, control your emotions. If I didn't study that I would be cowering in my sandals right now.

Turns out he was a big boss in the village. He led me into his office. He sat down in a chair and motioned for me to do the same. After I sat down he began speaking. ''Same questions as before, who are you? Where are you from? And why do you look like you haven't eaten anything in the past hundred year's?'' He want's me to answer all that? Oh well might as well gain some measure of trust. ''First I want you to know I'm not from this world. I come from a world much different form this one. I was one of three sibling's, one of my siblings, Marcus, and I gained a strange disease that altered us according to the animal we were bitten by, Marcus was bitten by a bat, thus becoming a vampire while I was bitten by a wolf, becoming the first werewolf. Oh, and my name is William. Anyways, my wolf side got the better of me and I went on a rampage, killing and eating anything in my way, the people I killed came back as werewolves, Marcus tried to reason with me but I couldn't understand, so he infected a Hungarian warlord named Victor and his army to fight me and my kind. Victor and the other elder, Amelia, took the power away from my brother and had me imprisoned. While in there I found a way to change back into human form. I heard them speak of Merlin, a great wizard. It was he who sent me here. When I came I was awakened by the sound of a child being tortured. I reached my mind to his and met a nine-tailed demon fox. I made a deal with him, the deal was that I would protect, and help Naruto and in return my curse would only be spread to one more person and that person was Naruto.'' The old man's eyes widened. ''But the fox is making sure he will not become a mindless beast and that I would train him to transform and control his powers.'' Sarutobi as I found his name was merely nodded. After a few seconds he said. ''So let me get this strait, you come from another world were you were a rampaging monster that was locked away and sent to our world, you meet Kyuubi, you transform Naruto, and you expect me to believe this?'' I nodded. He said, ''Prove it.'' I nodded and stood up. I took off my shirt and begun transforming. To say the old man was surprised was an understatement. He was scared shitless. Before him stood a giant, white, wolf the stood on two feet. I transformed back and was rewarded with wide eyes. He slowly regained his composure, in part because I had two Anbu standing behind me. I put my shirt on and smiled at the old man, showing my large canines. ''Will I be able to adopt Naruto?'' I think of that as more of a demand. He just nodded and handed me papers and a pen. I signed the papers and handed them over. He motioned for an Anbu to get someone. He nodded and a few moments later something crashed through the window. She had purple hair, a white coat over a fishnet shirt, black pants and a leaf head band. ''Hello!!! Anko is here!!!!'' everyone sweat dropped.

This was shorter then my last chapter because I might make next chapter as big as two chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:i'm going to go into third-person during battle scenes. It kind of evens out that way. Now on to the story

Anko is one crazy chick. She enjoys torture, snakes and dango. Scratch that, she's addicted to dango. We have been touring for about two hours and I really hate the way the villagers look at us. I can understand why they look at me that way, I look like i've seen death himself, what I don't understand was why they glared at Anko more then me though, sure she's sadistic but she's a nice woman. I can tell she's had it rough. She has a personality mask on. On the outside she looks funny, sadistic and outright trustworthy but on the inside she is cold, intelligent and has trust issues. Note to myself, ask the hokage what the heck is wrong with Anko. ''Hey, Hey, HEY!!!'' Anko was shouting at me now.

''Huh what? Oh, sorry Anko, kind of spaced out a bit.'' She looked at me with a suspicious glare but shrugged it off. ''Well don't do it again or i'll sew your mouth shut!'' now you know why I think she is sadistic. I mean I could rip the thread out of my lips but that would hurt like hell! She began speaking again. ''Right now we are in the market sector of Konoha and it's run mostly by civilians.''

''Civilians?'' I asked surprised. If this was a military village shouldn't there just be soldiers.

''Well a lot of them are foreigners and merchants but we do have a civilian populace. Mostly because they bring in the money but also because without civilians we wouldn't have as many shinobi.''

I can see sense in that, without civilians it would be harder to get food and other products. Not to mention that without civilian konoha would lose a lot of money. Something kept bugging me though, was the hokage the only leader, i've heard him and Anko mention a council. ''Hey Anko, is the hokage the only leader here?'' her face darkened a bit before she answered. ''No, there is a council made up of shinobi clan heads and civilians. They are the most arrogant, egotistical, bastards to ever live. The worst is Danzo.''

''Danzo?''

''Yea, he commands his own legion of Anbu black ops called the ROOT, everyone can see he want's power and influence. He does anything to get it, from assassination to political takeover, the Sandaime is a fool to keep him in power. I heard you are going to adopt Naruto, make sure Danzo and the council don't get wind of it, although i'm sure they already know, Danzo want's Naruto to become a weapon. If he has to kill you to do it he will. If people wearing animal masks show up on your door step be prepared for a fight.'' Okay Anko that's not much pressure is it? The fact that people will kill me to get what they want is-, actually it isn't much different from home but still! WE finished our tour pretty soon before we just decided to walk around and hang out. We just got done eating our ramen when the masked Anbu appeared in front of us. The anbu wearing a cat mask spoke first. ''William, Anko, the hokage and the council wish to see you in the council's chambers.'' with that they left. Anko and I looked at each other and sighed before she payed the bill. I decided to spend our sweet time and so we walked there, slowly, now I bet how your wandering how we walked slowly, basically it means I wanted to go sight seeing.

-----------------------------------------Council chamber's-5 hours later-------------------------------------------

Anko and I walked through the doors to see an entire room filled with fuming and impatient council members. They were all arguing and didn't notice me or Anko yet. So I said in a slightly childish voice. ''Yyyyyyeeeeeessss?'' They all turned toward us and they all shouted at the same time. ''WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!!!!'' Now I know why Anko said to cover my ears when we walked in. They were bleeding. Immediately everyone started to shout and point at us while my ears mended. Finally Sarutobi stood up and yelled ''Enough!!!!'' everyone seemed to calm down though they were still grumbling a bit. An old man with sand colored hair, a missing arm and eye stood and addressed me. ''You are here because you have tried to adopt that, that thing and make yourself a konoha citizen. Our question is why?'' They all looked so smug in there chairs. I could already tell they were going to mess with me.

''The reason I adopted _Naruto, _was because he has been mistreated and needs a father figure in hislife. The only way to do that was to become a konoha citizen.'' The old man Anko told me was Danzo stood again. ''We are to vote as to whether this man will adopt Naruto Uzumaki, all who approve raise your hand. The heads of the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, and Inuzuka heads raised there hands, as did the Hokage's. But it was five to eight and the adoption failed. Danzo stood with a smug look on his face and said. ''Naruto Uzumaki is still orphaned and will not be adopted.'' the people who didn't raise there hands yelled in triumph. That crossed the line. I transformed into my lupin self and roared causing everyone accept the hokage and Anko to cower in fear. Danzo yelled out and I was immediately surrounded by thirteen ROOT Anbu. I cracked my knuckles and got ready for a fight. Anko and the hokage just sat back and watched as the show began.

-Third-Person perspective-

The first five charged at William with there swords drawn. William charged at them, jumped and grabbed two Anbu's heads and crushed them on the ground. He turned around and clawed the third Anbu in his chest, causing him to die of blood-loss. He grabbed a katana off the ground and cut the two other Anbu through there head's. The final eight Anbu looked on in shock as there companions were destroyed in a matter of minutes. Five of the Anbu yelled **''Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!''**William was surrounded by over fifty Anbu. They all jumped on him until all that was left was a pile of flailing Anbu clones. With a mighty roar William threw all of the clones and there masters off of him. All the clones exploded and the real Anbu all had broken bones and cuts/bruises. The all either tried or attempted to get on their hands and knees and yelled. ''WE surrender!''

-------------------------------First-Person-Perspective----------------------------------

Jesus!!! Are these people crazy all I wanted to do was give them a scare to drive my point home!!! All the council members stood there in shock at what just happened. Well, everyone except Anko and Sarutobi who just stood there smiling because he knew that I had just set the council strait. ''Now can I adopt Naruto?'' I asked in a sweet voice. They just nodded dumbly. I left while Anko and Sarutobi were sorting things out.

-----------------------------------------------Hospital-----------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the hospital to see the nurse I threatened from before was still here. AS I walked by I said. ''You know why i'm here.'' she nodded in fear. So let's review. The people here are scared and corrupt as hell. I can kill there greatet warriors and I have spread my influence onto a small boy. I think i'm going to enjoy myself here.


	4. Chapter 4

The young blond jinchuuriki slowly awoke. Thoughts were racing through his mind. Going along the lines of. _Where am I? What happened to me? Aren't I supposed to be dead? What was that thing? _Looking around the room, he noticed he was in the hospital._ 'Why am I in a hos- oh yea, now I remember.' _He was slowly coming to when the third hokage, Anko and William walked in. ''Hokage-jij!!! Anko-neechan!!!'' the boy piped up considerably since these two were some of the only people who actually liked him. ''*Laughs* Hello Naruto it is good to see you're awake so soon!'' the hokage grinned at Naruto who gladly returned it. But Naruto still remembered about the creature. But hey, the hokage will tell him right? He isn't the professor for nothing. ''Hey old man,'' he noticed the man behind the hokage snickered. ''What was that creature that killed the villagers, what did it want?'' The hokage started sweating a bit before the man behind him stepped forward. ''Let me tell him '_**old man**_**'**.'' Hiruzen practically gritted his teeth in anger. The kid who he considered his second grandson was one thing but being insulted by William!?! That's just low.

Naruto finally got a good look at the man. He stood about 7'2, looked about malnourished as Naruto himself, had long brown untamed hair, and he obviously worked out, judging by the way he both carried himself, and the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. The thing that shocked Naruto the most was the fact that he had whisker marks like he did! If you made Naruto a bit sadistic then one could swear they were father and son. ''Sup kid, my names William and your Naruto right?'' Naruto slowly nodded, not fully trusting him. The man seemed to read his thoughts as he said. ''Don't worry kid, I won't hurt ya.'' Naruto visibly sighed in gratitude. ''Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me. Hey wait, what's your name?'' he chuckled a bit before saying. ''My names William, I saved you last night.'' Naruto was shocked to say the least. This man was that thing from last night. Naruto immediately pointed at William and yelled. ''NANI!!!!''

They all recovered, a bit, before the hokage spoke. ''Yes Naruto I know what your thinking. You're thinking, who is this man, is he that creature from last night, well to answer the second question, yes he is. Don't be scared, he won't hurt you, in fact, he has adopted you.'' the Hokage finished with a large grin that rivaled the fox's. As he finished Naruto immediately quieted down and began to cry a bit.

Now we have all seen William ticked off before. Right now, he wasn't just ticked, he was pissed off!!! Even his first-generation werewolves were nicer then these villagers, there sadistic and bloodthirsty but still, wait, didn't he just describe the villagers? Oh well. But seriously, this kid is crying tears of **joy**, because he got adopted. William can remember when a child was adopted back home, they usually smiled really big and hugged their new parent's, but Naruto was crying because he was happy. He finally decided to tell Naruto the dreaded truth. ''Naruto, do you know why everyone hate's you?''

Naruto nodded and said. ''Because the baka fox was sealed in me, we met each other last year!'' now William was officially freaked out. The kid knew a demon!?! And he doesn't sound scared!?! Well he'll be scared after this. ''Naruto, have you ever heard of a being called a werewolf?'' William asked. Naruto shook his head. William chuckled a bit before saying. ''That creature you saw last night was a werewolf, that creature was me, I am the first werewolf, but in order to save your life I had to make you one.'' Naruto just stared for a second before yelling. ''NANI!!!'' Everyone sweat-dropped. Naruto began muttering. ''I'm a werewolf, I'm a werewolf, I'm a werewolf.''

''Yes Naruto you are a werewolf, but you have control of your wolf side, I will teach you how to control yourself, there will be few changes for you in your human form, longer and more untamed hair is one, and the second is a hunger for meat, more so then usual.'' William spoke a bit to happily for everyone's liking. Naruto nodded before asking. ''Do I ever lose control?'' William nodded as well, ''Werewolves have an attraction for the moon, there are three days of the full moon, those moons make our blood boil so much we have no choice but to transform, if you don't it would kill you. The first and third day's are the easiest since you retain a bit of your humanity, the second night is when you lose control, all control and revert into a rabid animal.'' Naruto looked scared, William sighed and said. ''We will leave the village on those days Naruto.'' The kid looked relieved. He perked up a bit before asking, ''Where will we train?'' Both he and William looked the hokage. He sighed and said. ''I will give you the forest of death as a training ground. You will have the rights to it in three days. Until then, William, you and Naruto shall find a place to stay, will get food and you shall work on your relationship. Got it.'' both werewolves nodded before william asked. ''Can I take Naruto on a training trip, i'm wondering about this new world and I believe it would be good for Naruto to meet new allies in other countries.'' Hiruzen looked deep in thought before saying. ''As long as you bring Naruto back in six years to take the gennin test then I have no problem. But you still must wait for three days before you leave.'' William nodded before he pulled Naruto out of the bed while yelling. ''We might as well get started!!!''

As the half moon set over Konoha, one could faintly see a shinobi leaping across the roof-tops with a small bundle slumped over his shoulder. If a person listened carefully they could hear him mumbling. ''The entire village is going to thank me for getting a hyuuga, the hyuuga heiress for christ's sake! I'm gonna be famous!'' He was the general of Kumo, and the bundle was the heiress of the hyuuga clan, Hinata. Of course, the general didn't see the animalistic figure jumping after him, and it was gaining fast. It jumped across the roof-tops on all fours, making no sound at all. The general, however saw a second figure jumping toward him. He slowed down, stopping on top of the academy. The second figure was much bigger then the first, clearly built for fighting. It had whitish-gray fur, a large wolf head, dog legs, bloodshot eyes and teeth as sharp as a knife. The ninja backs away, forgetting about the Hyuuga, he turns around to run, only to hit a second creature. This one, was built for speed, it had golden-white fur, a wolves head just like the other, dog legs, and teeth as sharp as arrow heads. The only difference between the two was that they were built for different fighting styles, and they had different fur colors.

''What are you?!?!'' the man asked, fear evident in his voice. His answer was growling from the bigger one, and a blast of killer intent from the smaller one. They lunged for him, the larger one grasping the man's head in its large hands, the smaller one, with its claws digging into his back. He harly had time to gasp in pain before his head was crushed in a bloody display of power by the larger creature. The now headless body fell to the ground with a large amount of blood gushing from his wound. The creatures began feasting on the corpse till there was nothing but bones. Soon, the sound of cracking and other sickening sounds happened as the creatures began to change into a human form. They were our favorite werewolves, William and Naruto.

Soon after Naruto changed back he ran over to the edge of the roof and vomited out blood and bones. After his little puking fit he turned to looked at William who was doing the same as him. Naruto was curious. ''Haven't you done this before tou-san?'' William looked up, the blood on his chin gleaming a deep crimson in the moonlight. ''No Naruto, whenever I killed before it was when I was a crazed beast that only focused on the hunt, I was never in control of myself in those times, but now that I am, I can't help but be a bit disgusted at myself.'' Naruto nodded in understanding, it had been two days since they met and had both had taken to each other like a duck to water. They understood each other, they had a bit of the same life, Naruto was tortured by the villagers for something outside of his control, and William hunted for caving into his blood-lust. Neither had control of their respected situations, that didn't stop them from trying to atone for sins neither committed.

Naruto looked at the bundle, hearing soft whimpers from within. He opened it and saw what was inside, it was one of his class mates Hinata. Although she was out cold, she was still making sounds, probably from a dream, or nightmare. William picked her up and began jumping toward the Hyuuga compound, followed swiftly by Naruto. They arrived in ten minutes. The quickly slipped in, its easier since all the gaurd's are knocked out. They quietly set Hinata down onto her bed quietly slipped out.

It would not be long before Hiruzen found the bones of the ninja and his only thoughts were. 'Dammit more paperwork'.

Naruto and William arrived at the apartment they were staying at and William said. ''Pack your things, we leave tomorrow.'' Naruto nodded and walked away to pack.

(AN) Longest chapter yet!!! I already who i'm going to pair William with but Naruto, ehhhh i'm not sure. I have a list for who I could pair him with but you need to either send me a review or a private message. Hears the list: Hinata, Tayuya, Ino, or Temari. Also, a new version of chapter 1 made by Outkast000 has been sent to me by....well, Outkast000, I think its awesome, its entirely in third-person and it actually has a believable description for William so tell me if you want me to post it, the other thing I gotta say is to Rate and Review!!! So yeah, till next chapter


	5. Academy and introductions

New chapter!!! Been awhile but hey, I got school, you know, the reports the exams and all that good stuff. I'm going to go ahead and skip to when Naruto and William come back and I have no clue what some of the stuff they wear in that time so i'm just going to wing it with the clothes. Don't worry, there is a method to my madness. On to the show!!!

Slowly, two figures walked toward the gate's of Konoha. Both walked with an aura of power that immediately shouted, 'hey i'm tough, mess with me and your dead'. They are our hero's William and Naruto. William now wore a black leather duster, black leather boots, fingerless gloves and ripped up cargo pants. He also had a claymore strapped to his back. Naruto wore similar clothing, the only difference being, he didn't have a sword and instead of a duster, he wore a trench coat with a red dragon on the back.

The guard's immediately tensed up, unaware that these two were the ones who left six years ago. Indeed, they each look much more healthier then ever. William had finally gained more weight with his special diets of meat. He stood just as high as he did when he left, but now weighed around 270, all of it is muscle. Naruto had a growth and weight spurt as well, standing about 5'6, with over 145 pounds of muscle. No thanks to Williams training method and taijutsu style. Yes people, William created his own style, which isn't exactly a new style. Like Naruto, William would work to the brink of blacking out before he would give in to sleep. This attitude allowed Naruto and he to learn many styles of fighting. William managed to fuse several styles to suit himself, but Naruto learned it too. It was a combination of Tiger, Monkey and kickboxing. It called for a large amount of upper and lower body strengh in order to use perfectly.

Anyways, the duo were walking toward the gate without so much as a shudder over the fact that Anbu were no doubt watching. The guards could only suppress a shudder from the amount of killing intent coming from the two. As the two walked toward the gate a guard called, ''Halt!!! What is your business here, state your name and purpose.'' Actually coming out braver than the guards thought. The two stopped a few feet from them, tension filled the air for a minute or two before William broke the silence. ''William Corvinus and Naruto Uzumaki are reporting back to the Sandaime Hokage from a six year training trip.'' The first guard nodded and let them pass.

Naruto sighed as he and William walked through the village. Why was he sighing? He wanted to show all the other academy student's how strong he was but William told him to not show off, because it was rude and it would let the others know what to expect if they ever fought him. Yes Naruto was not having a good day. He and Will walked into the Hokage's office. The hokage didn't sense them because he had nose in his orange book. The werewolves knew the Icha Icha series very well, not only because they met Jiriaya on their travels but also because they each carried a copy at any and all times. William just sighed, grabbed the hokages coffee mug and threw into his face. He started screaming in pain as the hot drink burnt his face. The Anbu just sat there and laughed. Sarutobi wiped his face off and said, ''While it is good to see you two are back I must tell you to remind me your here instead of throwing coffee in my face.'' William just chuckled and replied, ''We could. But that wouldn't be fun now would it?'' Sarutobi sighed and motioned for them to sit down.

''It is good to see you again Naruto, William, but I'm curious as to what you've done on your travels?'' William replied. ''We mastered several styles of karate, made our own style, signed our own summoning contracts and carry several more with us, we've learned and almost mastered our elements and we've made several allies throughout the nations, good enough for ya?'' Sarutobi just nodded and told them where they were staying at and what class Naruto was in.

----------------------------------------------Ninja Academy, 2:30 PM----------------------------------------------

Naruto had not arrived yet and in fact, no one knew he was coming. The teen's were talking and all around enjoying themselves, except the Uchiha kid who just sat there brooding. There teacher, Iruka, walked in and used his big head jutsu to get them to shut up.

''Alright student's, as you know, we are having our gennin exams today, we also have a new student named-'' He was immediately interrupted by the pink haired girl Sakura, ''What!?! How can we have a new student its he end of the school year!?!'' She no doubt would have continued her rant but a well placed jutsu shut her yap. Iruka sighed again, knowing he was in for a large headache before he continued. ''As I was saying, we have a new student who just got back from a large trip, make him feel welcome, Naruto Uzumaki, could please come out now?''

The door opened and Naruto walked in.

_He looks like a challenge, _thought Sasuke

_He's no match for Sasuke-kun!_ Thought Sakura

_H-he's kind of cute._ Mused Hinata

Naruto just sighed and walked to the back row and sat down next to the Nara boy, Shikamaru, I think. Iruka called the first student in while Naruto sat back and let his thoughts wonder. Iruka eventually called Naruto in.

As Iruka asked, he henged into his father, substituted with a log and created five shadow clones. He passed and went to sit back into his seat.

Iruka began reading off teams. Team one boring, team two boring, team three boring. ''Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.'' Earning a large shout of triumph from the pink-haired girl and a sigh of disapproval from Naruto, Sasuke just grunted.

Two hours passed before their sensei arrived. A man wearing standard jounin uniform, a face mask and his hitai-atei on his eye, he had silver gravity-defying hair and a bored look in his eye. He sighed and said. ''My first impression is that I hate you all, meet me on the roof.''

''Ok tell me about yourselves, and before you ask my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things and I dislike a few things, and my hobbies are none of your concern. Okay blondie your up.'' Naruto sighed, again, before saying. ''My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Corvinus, my likes are a certain orange book, (Kakashi's eye lit up when he said this.) ramen and training with my dad. My dislikes are arrogant pricks, cheaters and traitors, my hobbies are eating ramen, hanging out with my dad and reading my book. My dream is to to get a pro-pervert law passed in all of the elemental countries.'' Kakashi nodded in approval and said. ''Okay, emo king, your next.'' Sasuke growled out, ''My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing and I hate a certain man, my dream is to kill that man.'' Kakashi sighed dramatically and said. ''Your turn pinkie.'' Sakura nodded and started. ''My likes are-," she looks at Sasuke, ''My dislike are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka, and my dream is-" she looks at Sasuke and starts giggling. Kakashi thinks to himself, _I have a werewolf who loves the same book as me, an emo avenger and a fan girl, oh joy. _"Alright students meet me at training ground seven tomorrow for your test.''

William sighed as he looked for his friend Anko. He had just arrived and sent his adopted son to the academy and was looking for a familiar face. His wolf side was begging to be let out so he could sniff her out, which in wolf terms meant hunting her down and devouring her. He sighed and walked toward the dango place and low and behold, Anko and some raven-haired chick were eating inside. He quickly entered and walked toward them. Anko, upon noticing him grinned and said, "Will!!!How ya doin buddy?!? Oh and just for introductions, Kurenai this is William and William this is Kurenai!!!" William and Kurenai both said hi as Will sat down next to Anko. Will just sighed as he realized he was in for a long day.


End file.
